Friend To Lover
by vanilla869
Summary: Satoshi is your average high school student in Primrose Academy. Since he was a guy who has less interest with girls, coincidentally on his first day of school. He happens to bump to a girl named Serena which happens to be the student council president. Will his life change after Serena took an interest on him. Rated T -future chapters will have use of swearing words(on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Like I just said in my profile. this story will consist of more than 10 chapters and also the Ellie person I'm referring here is basically the girl you saw in the fourteenth episode of xy, only she is younger here. Though I won't state her age for that.**

*** Reminder : Try to read the author's note at the end**

**Since there's nothing I need to clarify , let's start my next story.**

It was on the 15th day of April , the exact day of when school starts in Laverre City and also the month where cherry blossom blooms the best which is the season of spring".

Satoshi was walking on his way to school carrying his schoolbag with him.

He told himself" It's been how many months before the start of a new school year and now here it is".

Satoshi exclaimed" The moment I've been waiting for. I'm now a second year student and I wish this school year will get to be interesting.

He reminiscence his past" Well at first, I always got myself in trouble since most people here think when you are a first year. You always get bullied since they try to look down on you".

He continued" But now I had been informed that the bullies had somehow been expelled by our school principal".

Satoshi sighs" If only I was a first year student by this year then I wish my life could be different".

As Satoshi was walking on his way to school, he met his friends Citron and Hikari who were also on their way to school.

Satoshi greeted" Good morning Citron and Hikari".

Citron greeted back" Oh, good morning Satoshi".

Hikari winks while she greets" Oh, good morning Satoshi".

Satoshi praised both of them" Citron you look good on your blue uniform".

He continues while suddenly blushes a bit" You too, Hikari. I think you somehow look good on your red uniform".

Citron said unsure to himself" Well, I think somehow I do look good on it".

Hikari told him" Really, thank you Satoshi".

Citron worriedly told him" Anyway, Satoshi we must hurry or else we will be late for the school ceremony since it's our first day today".

Satoshi responded" You're right, then Hikari and Citron let's go".

With that the three of them walked on their way to school.

_Inside the school premises_

Satoshi exclaimed" Wow, look at all the students for this school year".

Hikari added" It seems that there were more transfer students every new school year".

Citron added" And some of the students look interesting to me".

Satoshi told the both of them" Anyway we must hurry to the school gymnasium".

Citron and Hikari nodded as the three of them proceed to the school gymnasium.

_At the school gymnasium_

The school principal speaks up" Anyway, students let me try to introduce myself again. For those who don't know me. I'm Vincent Johnston, the actual Primrose Academy's school principal, I look forward to meeting all of you. Hope we will have an interesting school year ahead of us. And to let us have a bright welcome, here is the student council president with her speech. Everyone let's give a round of applause for her speech".

Every students of Primrose Academy clapped their hands.

The school president walks gracefully in front of the gymnasium.

Most of the boys looks to be in love with her.

As for the guy named Vincent Johnston, it seems that most of the girls are in love with him .

Satoshi whispers" Citron, you know this Vincent Johnston guy?"

Citron whispers back to him" Well, I heard he was a millionaire in Germany and he seems to be engaged somehow but as you can see most of the girls looks to be fandomizing about him from his way of speaking and also from his looks".

He whispers back to Citron" I see it looks like he is an interesting person".

The student council president clears her throat before she opens her speech.

Her speech begins" Welcome, students of Primrose Academy. This is Serena, the student council president. For the old students, I welcome you back for the opening today and as for the new students, I believe that you will have a prosperous year during your stay in this school. Recently we've been receiving news from the school regarding the increase of the transfer students every year. For me I think this is not a big problem to me since the more students we have, the more we get to know them. And also I got a good news to all of you. For those who didn't know, let me tell you that the bullies had been expelled by our school principal just a few moths ago. With that I wish every student of Primrose Academy can get to have an interesting and memorable school year lying ahead of each and every one of you. And that ends my speech. Thank you and have a good day".

After the student council president's speech, the school principal tries to speaks up again.

He informed" And so with our opening speech done, let us now start the first day of our new school year. So everyone I want you to go back to the school campus and check your class. Once again, I'm Vincent Johnston and good day to all of you".

With that all the students went down back to the school campus and tries to check their class.

_At the school campus_

Citron adjust his glasses" Let's see, my class is... Oh there is mine".

Hikari shouted in joy" Satoshi, the three of us are in the same class".

Satoshi tries to look at the list and exclaimed" You're right but I wonder if we will get to see interesting students in our class".

Citron told him" Well you don't need to worry about that, our teacher will be the one responsible for doing the attendance".

Satoshi responded" You're right then let's head to our class".

_On their way to enter their classroom_

Satoshi recalled" If I'm not mistaken class 2A was it?"

Citron told him" Exactly".

Hikari exclaimed" I really can't wait to see our new class".

When the three of them successfully enters class 2A, Satoshi exclaimed" Oh this is just perfect, most of the students here are new".

Citron added" It looks like we have a special class after all".

Hikari exclaimed" Then let's make our way introducing ourselves".

The three of them nodded as they introduced themselves to some of their new classmates.

_For Satoshi_

Satoshi introduced to his classmate" Hi, I'm Satoshi and you are".

His classmate replied" I'm Chris, nice to meet you".

He told back to him" Same here, I hope we can get along".

_In Citron's case_

Citron introduced to his classmate" You do look to me like you are a new student. Very well I'll try to introduce myself. I'm Citron by the way".

His classmate smiles while she tells him back" I'm Elise, nice to meet you Citron".

He told her back" Same with you Elise, glad to meet you".

_And In Hikari's case_

Hikari happily introduces herself" Hi, classmate I'm Hikari and you are?".

Her classmate answers back" I'm Ellie, nice to meet you Hikari".

Hikari praises" Ellie, what a nice name you have there. I'm sure you are a foreigner just from your name itself".

She told Hikari" Oh yes, in truth I am a foreigner. I actually came from Germany".

Ellie added" By the way, my sister is also in this class. Her name is Elise".

Hikari happily told her" Oh is that so. It's a pleasure to meet you Ellie and also give my welcome to your twin sister too".

Elise accepted her offer" Thank you Hikari and I hope we can get along from now on".

Hikari told her" Sure, no problem with that".

_Minutes later_

The class greeted in unison as the teacher arrives" Good morning teacher".

The teacher of class 2A told the students" Ok, everybody take your seat. We are going to start our first lesson of the day".

Thus their first day has started

_Time skip - during lunch break_

Satoshi told Citron" Hey Citron, what do you think of our new classmates".

Citron puts his hand on his chin" To me I think they are at least average. I don't find them weird but I think they are very easy to get along".

Hikari added" Especially Ellie and Elise" ; she continued" When I've been talking to them, I think they are really nice people. At least for me it's good to see there are people who will be happy around you".

Satoshi responded" I see, by the way Citron where do you want to have your lunch break".

Citorn told him" Isn't it obvious, of course it's going to be in the school cafeteria".

Hikari repeated" Right, where else could be the place where we can have lunch. Of course none other than the cafeteria itself".

Citron exclaimed" So what are you waiting for, hurry up or you will run out of food by the time you get there".

Satoshi told him" But first, let me get to the washroom".

Hikari told Satoshi" Then we will be proceeding on our way to the school cafeteria, see you later".

Citron told Hikari" Let's go Hikari".

Both of them dashed on their way to the school cafeteria as for Satoshi he went on his way to the washroom.

After Satoshi jingles and washes his hands in the washroom, he was actually now on his way rushing to the school cafeteria.

While a girl shouted" Careful! No running in the school corridors".

When suddenly Satoshi bumps into the girl as he was dashing on his way to the school cafeteria.

The girl trips and said" Ouch!"

Satoshi apologizes" I'm sorry miss, I'm actually on a hurry right now. I promise I'll be more careful next time. See you later".

Then she tries to stand back up with her two feet.

The girl told him" Wait".

Satoshi asked her" Why is there anything wrong?"

The girl told him" You drop your school id, here".

She shows it to him.

He accepts" Thanks miss" but then he tries to look on the face of the girl.

Satoshi pointed his finger at her" Wait a second, you're Serena, the student council president".

She told him" Yes and you're Satoshi".

He asked her" Huh? How did you know my name?"

She told him again" Well since you drop your school id, so I get to know a bit about you".

Satoshi facepalmed" Oh yeah - the school id".

Serena clarifies" By the way, Satoshi if you got any questions you want to ask or problems that you are having at the moment. Just try to approach me, as the school president I'll try to help you to the utmost that I can".

Satoshi told her" Thank you, Serena".

She told him back" You're welcome, oh accept this as a gift from me".

Satoshi ask her" Wait you're giving my lunch to me?"

Serena told him" Well since I don't usually eat during lunch time and besides you don't have much time left if you are still going to the school cafeteria so why don't you eat the one I gave you instead".

He mutters" So it's a yakisoba pan - I think I'll accept it some how. Thank you, Serena".

She whispers to him" Satoshi, I think to me you look like an interesting person".

Serena giggles" Anyway, nice to meet you".

And with that she leaves Satoshi speechless to himself as Satoshi munches on his yakisoba pan.

Satoshi utters to himself" She thinks I'm an interesting person".

_Oops time skip - now afternoon dismissal around 5 pm_

All the students had left at this time except for Satoshi, Citron and Hikari.

Citron asked him" Satoshi, you're still not going home?"

Satoshi told him" Well I'm still doing my homework".

Citron told him" I see, such a nice way for your first day of school".

Hikari added" Anyway, Citron and I will be heading somewhere so I'm afraid you might be left behind".

She worries" Is that fine with you?"

Satoshi reassures her" It's fine, I can manage to take care of myself somehow".

Citron told him" I see, then Hikari and I will be going ahead. See you tomorrow Satoshi".

He told Hikari" Let's go, Hikari".

Hikari nodded while she told him" See you tomorrow, Satoshi".

Satoshi told them" See you tomorrow, Citron and Hikari".

He reminded them" Please be careful on your way".

Both told him at the same time" We will".

After that both of them left the class as the two of them head somewhere while they leave Satoshi the only one left in the class.

_Minutes later_

Satoshi told himself" Oh no, it's been this late already. Well I guess I'll continue my homework at home since it's almost finished anyway".

With that he keeps his homework notebook mas he packs his bag and leaves the class.

While Satoshi exactly just left his class, he coincidentally saw Serena as well leaving the class.

He tries to silently follows at least a bit farther from her as he tries to ponder himself.

**Satoshi's POV:**

**So should I really get a girlfriend just like my mother suggest?**

_A little flashback from Satoshi_

_**Satoshi told her" Mom, what are you talking about?"**_

_**Her mother told him" Satoshi, since you have now grown up. I'm thinking that in your case you should try to get a girlfriend".**_

_**Satoshi moaned" But mom I told you I don't have much interest in girls".**_

_**Her mother told him" Then try to familiarize yourself and try to know them better. I'm sure they will like you back".**_

_**Satoshi mutters" Then I'll try".**_

_End of little flashback_

Satoshi sighed" I guess my mom is really forcing me to get one".

And because of that he gets more troubled to himself.

As Serena was about to walk down the stairs, she tries to look back as she found her friend Satoshi was having a hard time with his mind.

She then tries to approach him" Satoshi, is there any problem?"

Satoshi lied" No there isn't a problem, I guess I'm just thinking too much".

However Serena knows from his looks, that he was lying a bit.

She tries to clarify" Satoshi, I told you right. If you got any problems. Feel free to talk about it".

Satoshi moaned" But I don't have one".

Serena explained" No, from your looks. It looks like something is troubling you, so don't be afraid to share it with me. I'll try to help you as a member of student council president".

He told her" I guess there's no use hiding. Very well I'll tell you the truth".

Satoshi truthfully tells her" The truth is my mom wants me to get a girlfriend but the problem is I don't have interest in girls".

Serena told him" Oh, this is a bit of a problem. Anyway I'll give you two choices. Either you familiarize yourself with the girls in this school or the question and answer debate".

Satoshi puzzled with the talk" Question and Answer Debate?"

Serena explains" It's like try asking a question on someone and then they'll try to answer you. Although if you choose the second one, you can only ask me about it and that basically explains by making me your girlfriend. But with a time limit, if you can make me satisfy you in 1 -2 months, then I can become your so-called girlfriend. So how about it, which path do you choose?"

He tries to answer back" Then I'll try to take the second path".

Serena clarifies" Very well just like I said, try to ask me questions and then I'll answer them back for you. Of course you also should be ready in case I ask you questions. Remember this will be good for 30 day - 60 day intervals includes non- school days. You can only do this during afternoon dismissal and lunch break. Do your best to satisfy me if you wish me to become your girlfriend".

Satoshi told her" I see, thanks Serena".

Serena told him back" Good luck, Satoshi. I'll be looking forward to your first question by tomorrow".

He told her" See you tomorrow, Serena".

She told back to him" See you tomorrow, Satoshi".

And with that Serena walks out ahead before Satoshi does.

As for Satoshi, his new school year might begin to drastically change since he is now on his first step to own a girlfriend.

_**To be continued**_

Tune in to the next chapter for the question that Satoshi will be asking Serena.

**A/N:** **- If I had somehow copy Primrose Academy, I apologize for that but don't worry about that. My story will be a different pace.**

**- In this story, I think I also made Satoshi's character a bit mature and Serena's character was also a bit different since she is acting as the president of the school.**

**- To tell you the truth, this story you might think it will be a bit odd since it's impossible to court a girl in 2 months just by asking questions but it's fun to see something like this to give it a new twist for the characters.**

**- Class 2A indeed is a special class, like I say since it mostly involve new transfer students.**

** - Jingle actually is a Filipino word which means to pee**

**- Since this is the first chapter, I expect this story to be a little bit long, come the succeeding chapters. It will mostly comprised of minimum 1000 and maximum of 2500 words.**

**If you got any questions you want to ask for this story, pm me. But as usual review and comments and try to stay tune for Chapter 2 probably I'll upload it after 2 days. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I clarify things before I start the second chapter, Satoshi's blush on the first chapter was actually unintentional. And that might be a hint on how he will gets interested with girls in the latter chapters.**

_Day 2- April 16_

As Satoshi stepped himself inside the school, he was approached by a student of Primrose Academy who happens to be part of a news committee.

The girl neared her microphone on him" Excuse me, are you Satoshi?"

Satoshi nervously told her" Uh, Yes".

The girl introduces herself" I'm Tomomi, part of the news committee".

She tries to ask him" So Satoshi any interesting that happened to you?"

He puts his finger on his chin" Interesting? Lately there hasn't been anything but I got to meet Serena".

Tomomi exclaimed" Serena, oh that's a nice scoop for my news report".

Satoshi bewilderingly asked her" News report?"

She explains" Oh sorry I forgot, lately I've been interviewing students if they have anything interesting to share".

Tomomi continues by asking him" So how are you with Serena? Are you getting along somewhat?"

Satoshi told her" Well I guess you can say it like that".

She asked him" Oh, that's good. So any progress between the two of you?"

He whined" I told you it's not something like that, we're just friends".

Tomomi responded" I see, anyway since you are an interesting person. I'll be keeping an eye on you, then see you, Satoshi".

She quickly rushed out of Satoshi's sight.

Satoshi told himself" What was that interview about anyway?"

He shouted" Oh no there's not much time left, I must quickly proceed to my class".

And with that he rushes to his class.

Satoshi sighed" At least I barely made it to class".

As Satoshi enters the class, Ellie greeted" Good morning, Satoshi".

He asked her" Good morning Ellie, where's Hikari and Citron?"

Ellie told him" Hikari is actually on the washroom while Citron is sleeping soundly".

Satoshi then tries to look at the sleeping Citron.

He whispers" Hey Citron, you need to wake up. Our class is about to start".

Citron talking at his sleep" Ah, Hikari. I wish that we could be more than friends".

Satoshi whispers" Hikari is not here, anyway Citron you need to wake up. The teacher is about to arrive".

Citron was suddenly awaken by his words" Hey, what? Where's the teacher?"

He joked" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you".

Citron told him" Geez, Satoshi at least let me try to sleep even just for a while".

Satoshi warned" No, you can't do that. I told you the teacher is about to enter".

Citron answers irritated with his warning" Fine, fine".

Satoshi asked her" Ellie, what about your twin sister Elise?"

Elise told him" Oh she is having fun talking with her classmates".

Satoshi responded" I see".

_Moments later_

Hikari barged to the classroom" Phew, I thought I wouldn't make it".

Satoshi asked her" What's with the hurry, Hikari?"

She warned" Oh, the teacher will be arriving in a few minutes. I just saw him talking with a female teacher".

Citron responded" I see".

_Minutes later_

The teacher arrives and told the class" OK, everyone return to your seats. We're about to start our second day of school session".

And with that their class session starts.

_Now time skip - during lunch time_

Satoshi told them" Citron, Hikari. You can go ahead to the school cafeteria without me".

Citron asked him" Oh Satoshi, why is that?"

Hikari added" Are you not feeling well?"

As she was about to touch Satoshi's forehead, Satoshi blurted" No, that's not the reason. I just need to take care of some things".

Citron nodded and told him" Oh OK, then Hikari and I will be going ahead".

And with that Satoshi let Hikari and Citron go to the school cafeteria while he was left himself alone in his class.

Satoshi told himself" OK, time to meet her".

As Satoshi left his class, Serena was just in time leaving her class.

Satoshi shouted" Serena".

Serena looks at the boy who called her" Oh Satoshi, what good timing you got here".

He told her" I never expect that I will meet you during this time".

She asked him" Then Satoshi are you ready with your question?"

Satoshi nodded and asked her" Then Serena, would you mind introducing yourself a bit".

He scratches his head" You see, I haven't know much about you aside from being the school president"

Serena responded" Oh no problem with that".

She introduces" Very well, then I'll begin. I'm Serena, the student council president of this school. I usually skip lunch since I usually eat a lot during breakfast when coming to school. For the meantime, I'm living on a boarding house near Laverre City since my real hometown is far from here".

Serena asked him" Will those information be OK for you?"

Satoshi answered" Oh sure, those are fine with me. Then here is my first question".

He nervously asked her" Do you think I'm a good student?"

Serena face-palmed" Oh this question".

She continued" Well for me it will depend on you,if you will try to study hard then you can easily become one".

She added" Also try not to insult or harm any kind of person except for evil doers because that won't either make you become a good person".

Satoshi answers" Oh I see, then here is my second question".

He asked" Have you been awake during afternoon class".

Serena told him" Me, of course. Since I'm the school president, I must be the one showing a good example to the students around me by cutting laziness during class hours".

She asked him back" How about you?"

He told her" Me, I usually feel dozing off in afternoon classes especially with biology class. I kind of don't like that subject and also I think my energy has been mostly used in the morning session so in the afternoon session, I tend to slack off myself".

She responded" I see, well since you got to let me answer your question. This is your gift in return".

Satoshi awed in surprise" But this is?"

Serena reminded" I told you right, I skip lunch during school so from now on, whatever lunch I have, I will give it to you".

He told her" Thank you, Serena".

She smiles back at him.

_Suddenly the school bell rings._

Satoshi sadly said" Oh lunch time is over".

Serena reassures him" Don't worry, Satoshi. I know you will have time to eat the food I just give to you".

She added" Anyway, it's been nice talking to you. See you later, Satoshi".

And with that she enters her class.

Satoshi told himself" OK time to gulp down the lunch".

_Minutes before afternoon class starts._

Satoshi jingles himself and washes his hands at the washroom before he continues to his class.

_Entering the class_

Ellie told him" Oh, welcome back Satoshi. Good afternoon to you".

Satoshi told her" Oh good afternoon and same to you Ellie. Oh what about Elise?".

She told him" Elise is dozing off usually during after lunch time".

He responded" I see".

Not much later , Citron, Hikari and the rest of his classmates arrived at the class.

Following his classmates, his teacher was the one next to arrive.

Thus their afternoon class has started.

_Now afternoon dismissal_

By this time, Citron, Hikari and the rest of his classmates has left.

Satoshi told himself" OK, time to approach her for the next question".

With that he leaves the classroom, just in time Serena had just come out from her class.

Satoshi shouted" Serena".

Serena asked him" Oh Satoshi, ready for your next question?"

He nodded and tries to ask her" Here is my next question - What were your reactions when cute students come to this school. I mean how do you actually feel about it?"

She responded" Well for me it's not that I care about it. But of course cute students would definitely be interesting to see especially girls. However sometimes there is a downside to it, I have yet to find out what could be the cause for that".

Serena asked him back" Then what about you, what kind of students were you expecting to come to this school".

Satoshi told her" Well for me, I'm not really expecting much from the incoming students especially girls since I don't have much interest with any kind of girl".

She asked him again" I see, then what about your next question?"

Satoshi scratching his head" This one, I think it will be a bit sudden - Do you got plans after afternoon's class?"

Serena told him" Me, sometimes I usually head off to shops if not I go straight home".

He tries to ask her" Where do you usually head off if you got time?"

She answers him" Probably on a boutique or arcade center".

Satoshi responded" I see, same with me but I don't prefer boutique".

Serena added" Oh right, since boutique are usually aimed for girls".

She then tries to look at her wristwatch.

Serena sadly told him" Oh Satoshi, I think I need to leave. It's been really nice talking you and I'llsee you again".

And with that she left before him.

Satoshi follows minutes later after she had fully left.

_At Satoshi's home_

Satoshi exclaimed" Ah, it's been a nice day today".

He now turn off his lamp and hops to his bed.

He told himself" Good night".

With that Satoshi calls for a day as he awaits the next day.

**_To be continued_**

**That basically ends the chapter for now, like I told you I will be making it short. Review and feedback are always welcomed as try to stay tune for the next chapter. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Day 3 - April 17_

Satoshi is now on his third day of school session walking in the streets as usual while looking at the beautiful cherry blossom trees and view of the city as he makes his way proceeding to school.

He told himself" I wonder if something interesting will happen today".

_Few minutes later_

He arrives at the Primrose Academy school gate,

Then he sees a cute puppy which happens to trespass inside the school.

As Satoshi was about to get close with the puppy, a schoolgirl of Primrose Academy happens to get near the pet before he does.

The girl interacted" Oh, you're so cute".

The puppy only cutely barks at her.

The girl exclaimed" I know why don't I name you Brownie, since you're color brown".

The puppy again cutely barked at her which means the puppy seems to like it.

The girl told the puppy" Come with me, I shall introduce you to my friends".

The puppy hops to the girl's arms, as for Satoshi he utters" Wow, she's good at talking to pets".

The girl then glanced at him ; she said" Oh and you're?"

Satoshi told her" I'm Satoshi, a second year student class A of this school".

The girl introduced" Oh, I see. I'm Larissa by the way, actually I came from Italy".

Satoshi mutters" Italy? Wow, you must be very rich".

Larissa told him" Uh, yes I think you can say it like that".

She continued" I'm a first year student class B".

Larissa exclaimed" To tell you the truth, I really like talking to pets".

He asked her" Do you own a pet at home?"

She sadly told him" Actually I like to own one but since my family doesn't allow me to keep one according to our household rules".

He told her" Wow, your house rules must be very strict".

He tries to ask her" Is there anything I can do to help you with it?"

Larissa told him" No, it's fne. You don't need to help me besides my parents won't tolerate you back especially my father since he seems to dislike pets for some reasons".

Satoshi then tries to look at his wristwatch after a long conversation with her as he notice it's almost time for their class to start.

He apologizes" Larissa, I'm sorry I need to continue to my class. I'll see you again sometime".

Satoshi then rushes to the inside of the school.

She shouted" Satoshi, if you have time. Let's talk again".

He shouted back" OK, thank you Larissa".

After that he continues to his class.

As for Larissa, she told herself" Well, let's go Brownie".

The puppy cutely barks again.

And with that she continues to her class while hugging the puppy in it's arms as well.

_Entering class 2A_

Ellie greeted him" Good morning, Satoshi".

Hikari greeted next to her" Good morning, Satoshi".

Satoshi told the two girls" Good morning Ellie and Hikari".

As for Elise, she was having a little conversation with her classmates.

Hikari added" Wow, Satoshi you're almost late again. What's up with you?"

He told her" Well you know - various things happened like something, something".

Ellie exclaimed" Oh I see. And what's that something, something ".

Hikari smirked" Could it be you already found someone you like?"

Satoshi yelled" Stop thinking weird things both of you".

He pouted" Do you sincerely both care about my love life?"

Ellie told him" Me, I'm concerned about you since I'm your friend".

Hikari added" She's right and of course I want to wish you if you can have a better life while adding your so-called love life".

Satoshi told them proudly" Don't worry about that, I'm sure I can fix my own life even if I happen to get someone I like".

Suddenly Citron barges into the classroom, he gasped from his running" Good morning, everyone".

Most of his classmates dumbfounded looking at him except for Satoshi, Hikari, Ellie, and Elise.

Satoshi asked him" Citron what's wrong?"

Hikari added with a concerned face" Could there be anything wrong with you?"

Citron clarifies" No, I just don't want to be late since I always sleep in an unusual hour".

And he even try to guffaw himself while saying those.

Ellie told him" Maybe you should try sleeping early".

Satoshi reminded" And avoid playing video games at night, you'll definitely get lack of sleep when school session starts".

Hikari added" Both of them are right, when you come to school you should always be energetic".

Citron answered in a low tone" Yes, I understand".

Not much later, the class teacher has arrived as every students of the class go to their assigned seats.

The teacher told the class" Very well, let's start our school session".

And with that their third day of class has started.

_Now lunchtime - time skip_

Most of the students have left except for Satoshi, Hikari, Citron and Ellie.

Citron told Satoshi" Then Hikari and I will be excusing ourselves".

Satoshi nodded as he let the two leave before him.

When Hikari and Citron are totally out of his sight, he told Ellie" Then I'll be excusing myself as well".

Ellie only replied" Sure".

After that Satoshi leaves the classroom as he make his way to find Serena and she was just about to leave her classroom at this time.

Satoshi shouted" Serena"

Serena looked at the boy who was calling her" Oh, Satoshi. What's up?"

He told her" Well you know - that something, something".

She responded" I see, then do you have anything you want to ask?"

Satoshi nodded and ask her" Well how about this - Were you sleeping very early during school days?"

She told him" About that, sometimes I sleep early for some reasons but sometimes I sleep late".

He clarifies by asking her again" Then if you were sleeping late, what was the reason that made you do so".

She truthfully told him" Well of course in my class, I have piles of school work to do so since I was also the school president of our school. Especially when there are events that need to be organized, I usually spend a lot hours thinking on the concept for that particular event".

Satoshi told her" I see, being the school president is one hectic job".

He continued to ask her" For my second question - What time do you usually wake up?"

Serena told him" Well since I always came early to school, I probably wake up around 5 or 5:30 in the morning".

Satoshi was surprised to know that the school president wakes up at that time, he continues to ask her" Wait and why that early?"

Serena answer in a sassy manner" Well since I still have to cook breakfast for myself and usually it took half an hour before I serve the food".

He added" Not to mention, you need to eat a heavy breakfast".

Serena flustered" Well yeah maybe you can say it like that".

She added" Oh yeah, here".

Serena toss the food to Satoshi.

Satoshi thanked her back as she smiles back at him saying" You're welcome, anytime".

_Suddenly the bell rang_

Serena told him" Oh I need to get back to class, It's been nice talking to you and see you later".

And after that Satoshi munches his bread to the finish before returning to the classroom as he waits for his afternoon class to start.

_Then another time skip - afternoon dismissal_

Only Satoshi and Ellie were left at this time. Elise already went home before her sister Ellie for some reasons.

Satoshi told Ellie" Then I'll be taking my leave as well".

Just in time when he was leaving Serena also did the same with her classroom.

Satoshi shouted" Serena".

Serena looked back to him" Satoshi?"

He told her" It must be really a coincidence meeting you after class".

Serena added" You're right. Oh you got anything to ask me?"

Satoshi nervously asked her" Uh, do you like pets - If yes, what pets do you like and if no, state the reason why you don't like a pet".

Serena told him thoroughly" Yes, I do like pets, I usually love cats and dogs. For cats, I prefer the Siamese and Abyssinian and for dogs I prefer the poodles since they are cute from my perspective".

She cutely fantasizes" Oh I really wish I can see a poodle someday".

Satoshi clarified" I see, actually the reason I ask this question is because I met a student named Larissa and she seems to be fond of pets".

Serena told him" Oh I see. No problem with that. How about your next question?"

Satoshi told her" My next one seems to be a brief question. How many times have you been late for school?"

He added" Counting also last year's school semester".

Serena reminescence" Let's see, for this year its absolutely none and for last year, I think I was late around six to seven times".

He tries to ask her" Oh, because of a school project".

She sadly told him" Sorry, I can't remember it quite well but maybe near to that kind of reason".

She added" Oh sorry, Satoshi I'll be leaving before now then I'll see you again tomorrow".

Serena was running while she carries her schoolbag leaving the school hallway".

Satoshi told himself after a little while" Me too, I think I need to go home".

_**To be continued**_

**And with that another chapter has ended, also I already had set on how my chapter will go. Basically I confirmed my first 10 chapters, there will always be a cotd for that chapter and in the latter, the chapter will mostly focus on Satoshi and Serena or something involving Satoshi's friends.**

**Since it still along way to go I adviced that you shouldn't be excited about it. But at least you have now have an idea on how my story will go.**

**So until then review and feed-back as usual and try to stay tune for my next chapter. This is vanilla869 now signing off. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Day 4- April 18_

_During lunchtime_

Citron and Hikari as usual has left at this time.

Satoshi also always says goodbye to Ellie when leaving his classroom.

Upon leaving his classroom, he always shouted" Serena.

Serena also look at the boy calling her name and answered" Satoshi".

Satoshi told her" And we get to meet again".

Serena told him" You're right, I think its a coincidence when we get to meet one another".

She continues" So Satoshi, you got anything you want to share with me?"

He told her" Well not really a question but maybe something we can discuss".

Satoshi begins" Serena, don't you think the weather has been good lately?"

She exclaimed" Yeah, I agree with that especially the time when cherry blossoms bloom".

He asked" Like during the month of April?"

She responded" Yes, exactly you know because cherry blossoms actually give you a different feel. It's because that tree was said to be the tree that gives a new beginning to your life".

Satoshi added" Like wealth?"

Serena retorted" Uh, yeah something like that but they were also said to be the tree that will grant your emotions".

He asked" Like on how you feel to yourself?"

She answered" Yeah something like that. You know I was thinking what will happen when I will try to open up my feelings for someone".

Satoshi didn't answer at this point and also didn't make any comment about it.

Serena shrieked" Wait, what did I just say right now. Don't try to take that seriously".

She winks" Well it's not that you care on who I like right?"

He only replied" Right".

He continued" My next one is a question - How is the atmosphere on your class?"

She told him" Well I can say the class is good since our class doesn't seem to be the one starting fights or messing up students. And also I think that class 1B might be the most quiet class".

He asked" Why do you say so?"

She told him" Well since my classmates seem to be the type who wants to listen to the lesson s discussed for that day but the negative is some students tend to be lazy in a case which they didn't get an impact of the lessons. But that's not a big issue anyway. As long when the teacher lectures, if the class listens then it will have a good atmosphere".

Satoshi told her" Not unlike us, our class have a rowdy behavior".

She reassures him" Well, there's nothing you can do about it. But I'm sure you will manage to keep up with the class even if the atmosphere in your class was a mess".

She continued" Oh yeah, this".

Serena tosses a food to Satoshi as always.

He told her" Thank you Serena".

She told him" I have to add it's been really nice talking to you anyway then I'll see you again afternoon dismissal. See you later".

After that Serena wanders to a different place leaving Satoshi.

And when Serena is out of his sight, he tries to look at his wristwatch.

Satoshi stated" It's still this early? I wonder if there's anything I can do to pass time".

Suddenly two beautiful students pass him, they were actually fussing a bit about a student.

One female student told the other" Hey, have you heard anything about the swimming club?"

The other female student told the other" Yes, I heard the captain of the swimming club is so cool although I can't recall her name".

Both female students were giggling and laughing merrily while they were talking.

While the two girls have completely passed him, Satoshi mutters" Swimming club, huh?"

He grins" I guess I'll go check that club to myself".

And with that Satoshi quickly devours his food before proceeding on his way to the so-called swimming club.

When he knows the club was nowhere to be found, he ponders" It's impossible, why can't I see that club. Is that club a secret that it doesn't want to let me in".

A girl approached him at this point" Excuse me, are you looking for the swimming club?"

He told her" Uh yes" then he tries to look at the person who he had just talked.

Satoshi stuttered with his words" Wait...Ellie?"

The girl asked him back as she stares closely to him" Satoshi? wait what are you doing here?"

He told her" I told you right I was looking for the swimming club and by the way that should be my question to you? - What are you doing here?"

Ellie truthfully told him" Well actually I was planning to go to the washroom but since the time was still early like I expect, I ended up dawdling myself around the school".

Satoshi asked her" And you ended up going to the swimming club?"

She nodded and told him" Then Satoshi what about the swimming club?"

He explains" Oh it's like this, I was actually on my way to the swimming club but since the club was nowhere to be seen. I ended up somewhere near the school hallways and then I end up here".

Ellie clarifies" I see, actually there is a way you can access the swimming club and yes you're right the club is nowhere to be seen since it is accessible by a hidden door".

Satoshi mumbles" Hidden... door?"

He ask her" Then that means there is a key needed to enter that particular room".

She told him" Bingo! And that is the electronic card - you need a thing like that to access the swimming club".

Ellie exclaimed" And here I am to give your electronic card".

She rummages a card for her pocket and hands it to him.

Satoshi puzzled and tries to ask her" Then did you plan all this since you know I was going to the swimming club".

She told him" Well I guess you can say it like that".

Ellie explains" Anyway I'll try to explain the the card you are holding, it's actually good to be used for one person. Every student gets to have only one electronic card, that's one basic rule".

He retorted" I see, thank you Ellie".

She smiles and told him" Well there you go, you can now go to the swimming club by yourself. I'll be returning to class. See you later".

And with that Ellie returns on her way to the classroom while Satoshi proceeds to the swimming club".

As Satoshi was walking, he is trying to recall where he last saw the hidden door.

He asked to himself" Now where was it?"

Then suddenly the bell rang, he sadly told himself" I guess I'll check it again afternoon dismissal".

And with that he walks his way back to the classroom while waiting for the afternoon class to start.

_Now afternoon dismissal - time skip_

All of Satoshi's classmates had already left at this point except for Ellie and Elise.

He says goodbye to Ellie as usual while he leaves his classroom.

And as usual Serena was also leaving her classroom at this point.

Satoshi shouted" Serena".

Serena mutters" Satoshi, it's you".

He told her" We got to meet again".

She told him" You're right. By the way you got something to ask me?"

He told her" Well yeah but I think this is a common question".

Serena exclaimed" Alright, let me hear what you want to ask".

Satoshi begins" Do you have a favorite sport?"

He clarifies" Uh, actually I try to ask this question is because today I was going to visit the swimming club and I also know that swimming is a kind of sports. And then I came up with this question".

She told him" I see, well let me think".

Serena then puts her finger on her chin" Favorite sport - oh yeah I actually like basketball, tennis and soccer".

She explains" I like those sports since in those sports I had my own favorite players that I'm interested".

Serena dictates" For basketball - I think I like Lebron James and Kevin Durant, in short they were actually my idols when I watch them on TV. For tennis - I like Maria Sharapova and Roger Federer - can't say anything about them for the moment and then in soccer its got to be Manchester United - Wayne Rooney precisely".

Satoshi responded" Sadly for me, I only like basketball since I'm only interested in NBA".

She told him" At least we both like NBA - that's one similarity we got to have".

He told her" OK- moving on for my second question. Are you having fun with your life?"

Serena shrieked" Wait, what kind of question is that. That sounds like you are concerning me".

She told him" Well never mind I'll answer you back. My answer is yes, since I'm getting to have a better school life this year".

He told her" I think me too, I'm getting to improve my grades a bit. That's one new thing for me this year".

She told him" Oh I see, anyway Satoshi I got to leave now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow".

And with that Serena leaves the hallway before him.

After Serena had completely left, Satoshi told himself" OK, I shall proceed myself to the swimming club".

He runs to the area where he last saw the hidden door.

Satoshi analyzes the hole, and he found nit was really needing something to pass the door.

He then inserts the electronic card given by Ellie.

And finally through that, he was able to enter the swimming club.

At this time, the swimming club was mostly empty except for the captain itself which is busy swimming in the water.

Satoshi only gaze at the captain doing her swimming training together with the surroundings and view of the club itself.

He then tries to shout" Hey".

The girl then stops at her swimming training while she looks at the boy distracting her.

The girl mutters" Satoshi?"

Satoshi mumbles" Kasumi...you're the captain of the swimming club?"

Kasumi nodded and told him" Yes, that's right".

She then tries to hops out of the water and tries to sit near a pole of stairs.

Kasumi called" Satoshi, can we have a talk?"

He nodded as he tries to sit near the captain of the swimming club.

Both actually feel really awkward sitting to each other.

Satoshi begins" So Kasumi were you just a new member of the swimming club aside from being the captain?"

She only nodded and did not utter anything else.

He told her" I see, then when did you came to this school?"

Kasumi told him" Actually, I think I enter this school somewhere last year".

He retorted" Really, how come I didn't see you last year?"

She clarifies" I think I enter during the end of the third semester for that school year so that may explain you didn't get to see me".

Satoshi told her" But at least we got to meet again, Kasumi".

Kasumi told him" You're right, by the way Satoshi what was the reason that you decided to check the swimming club?"

He explains" Well to tell you the truth during my pastime, I found my wristwatch stating it's still early for the next class to begin. Then it happened two students passed by me and they were actually discussing a bit about the swimming club and that is why I decided to take a look here".

She told him" I see, not really much of a reason".

Kasumi announces" I, Kasumi as captain of the swimming club welcomes Satoshi to enter this place any time you desire".

Satoshi thanked her" Thanks, Kasumi".

She smiles at him while he told her" Well I need to go, till we meet again".

Kasumi happily waves goodbye to her friend, same with Satoshi.

Both parted their ways with a smile on their face.

**_To be continued_**

**And that ends the chapter ,oops I didn't expect it will exceed 2000 words. But at least it's still short. Anyway review and feed-back are always welcome while try to stay tune for the next chapter to be uploaded. But for now vanilla869 the author is signing off.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start the fifth chapter, I just want to clarify Kasumi is also Satoshi's friend from the past so that is the reason she remembers the face when she saw him.**

_Day 5- April 19_

Satoshi enters the school gate of Primrose Academy very early for this day.

Suddenly he hears a student shouting " Hah".

He ask himself" Wait, what's with that sound and who's actually doing it?"

He then tries to follow the trace of the sound of the student shouting.

_Minutes later_

Satoshi found out with his very own eyes, it was actually another Primrose student doing it.

She was actually wielding a sword, probably doing a training to herself.

Satoshi tries to ask" Excuse me?"

The girl stops her training of the sword and looks at the boy calling her.

She asked him" Yes, what is it that you want to know?"

He asked her back" Uh, I actually want to know why you are doing your sword training here in this school?"

He added" It's not like you're going to fight enemies here, right?"

She told him" Oh about that, I was actually doing the sword training since I want to sterngthen myself, not much of a reason anyway".

He responded" I see and by the way I'm Satoshi".

Satoshi then tries to offer a handshake to the girl.

The girl accepts the boy's handshake then she properly introduces herself.

The girl introduced" Oh and pardon if I didn't try to introduce myself. I'm Xanadu, actually you might say I'm a swordswoman since I was always seen wielding my sword".

He mutters" Xanadu? Wow that's a weird name".

Xanadu chuckles" Well yes it's indeed a strange name for a girl".

She added" Actually I came from Belgium, I was also a transfer student since last year. I transferred here sometime after the second semester".

He told her" Oh I see, actually you can continue with your sword training. It's not that I'm interested at it or anything".

Xanadu asked him" Uh, do you want to try wielding a sword?"

She added" I mean you can serve it as your pastime" ; she convinces" Please, Satoshi. That is if you only want to try".

Satoshi hesitates" Well it's not that I don't like it either, but I guess it can't be helped".

He told her" I'll try wielding a sword. Then that means I'm your student".

She added" And I'm your mentor".

Satoshi told her" Then please take good care of me, Xanadu".

Xanadu nodded and gives Satoshi a sword.

He told her" Thank you".

She told him" So Satoshi, it's actually like this".

Xanadu starts instructing" You hold the sword from it's tail, use your two hands to hold it's tail. Position yourself while looking it front, hold your sword with two hands facing also in that direction then you try to wield it forward like when you are placing a paperwork in front of a teacher's table. While you are wielding the sword, try to inhale and exhale while shouting " Hah" at the same time".

She told him" Then I'll demonstrate it for you".

Xanadu does what she has said to her underling and it turns out she actually done the demonstration perfectly.

Satoshi can't help but awe in surprise" Wow, she's really good at it".

She told him" Now I'm done showing it to you, Satoshi try to follow what I just did".

He exclaimed" OK, here I go".

Satoshi then wields the sword while shouting" Hah" at the same time.

In the end, it turns out that he completely follows his mentor's instruction.

Xanadu amazed to see his wielding skills and told him" Wow, I also didn't expect that you were a fast learner".

She added" Not only that, you wield the sword perfectly like what a real warrior does".

Satoshi told her while scratching his head" Hehe, that was nothing. I think I just got lucky with it".

She told him" No, I'm telling you the truth. Never mind anyway all I can say is you might have the potential to become a warrior".

Satoshi told her" Well if it's something concerning to become a warrior, I think I will highly reject it".

He added" Remember, I don't have interest in things like that".

Xanadu told him" Oh yeah, you're right. Anyway at least I got to meet someone like you".

She added" By the way you can keep the sword, take it as a souvenir from me".

Satoshi told her" Thank you, Xanadu and it was also a pleasure to meet you".

Both smiled at each other and laugh merrily at the same time.

Suddenly the bell rang

He told her" Oh, I think we should head to our class".

She told him" You're right then let's proceed to the hallway".

Satoshi nodded as both of them proceed to their respective classes.

Xanadu waves goodbye to him before entering her class section E.

He also reminded" Xanadu, let's fight with our swords again someday".

She agreed to it before successfully entering her class.

After that Satoshi continues himself as he enters his classroom.

Just a while later, their fifth day for school session begins.

_Minutes before lunchtime_

The class teacher informs" Just to remind you, we will have a pop quiz about the lesson we had just now. So I encourage you all to study hard".

The class replied in unison" Yes, teacher we will".

Then suddenly the bell rang

Their teacher announces" OK, class is now officially dismissed".

And with that the teacher has left the class while most of the students follows after him.

Satoshi answers in a low-spirit manner" Finally the class is done, I didn't get to understand today's lesson".

Citron asked him" Wait, why?"

He told Citron" Well the truth I actually think I want to sleep from today's lesson".

Citron reminded" No you can't do that, didn't the teacher just say we will have a pop quiz".

Hikari added" Citron is right, you shouldn't be slacking off at least if you did find today's lesson boring at least try to get a grip on it".

Satoshi told him" No thanks, I found myself sleeping rather than listening to that lesson".

Citron asked him" What do you say, I'll help you study for the pop quiz".

He ask Citron" Really? Will you really help me?"

He told Satoshi" Of course, we're friend right?"

Satoshi exclaimed" Thanks Citron".

He told Citron" Then I'll be leaving you two".

Hikari told Satoshi" Oh, OK".

Citron added" Fine with me, Hikari and I are not hungry anyway".

Satoshi told them" OH, OK then I'll be excusing myself".

And with that he completely leaves his classroom, the same thing happened with Serena.

He as always shouted" Serena".

Serena as usual tries to look at the boy calling her and mutters" Satoshi".

He told her" And we get to meet again".

Serena clarifies" Yeah and I think this has been happening everyday don't you think".

He told her" Yeah that's also how I see it".

She asked him" So you got anything you want to share or something you want to let me know?"

He told her" Well the question is something very common".

Satoshi begins" Uh, do you usually go to the school library?"

Serena told him" Hmm, sometimes if I have the time to go there then I will".

He asked her" Since you have gone to the school library, do you have any book that interest you?"

She told him" Well not going to mention the names since I had a lot of books that I'm interested but I usually pick the fantasy and romance genre since I tend to associate myself more on my imagination than doing so in reality".

He told him" Well for me I think I prefer the action and comedy type".

She told him" I see so we have different taste on books".

She continued" By the way you have another question?"

He told her" Oh for my second question it's going to be something concerning the weekends since saturdays and sundays are coming tomorrow".

Satoshi begins" What do you do usually weekends. I mean what are you usually up to".

Serena told him" Me I usually shops on department store and nearby boutiques also if sometimes if i need to buy things needed at house then I may do so".

She added" Sometimes I even tend to go to amusement park to relax myself".

He told her" I see quite a hectic day you got there, for me I usually go to supermarket since I always ran out of food come the following week".

She added" You must be a glutton".

He told her" Well I guess you can say that".

Suddenly the bell rang

Serena told him" Oh then I'll see you again afternoon dismissal and also this".

She tosses the food as usual to Satoshi.

She added" See you later".

And after that she returns to her class as for Satoshi he munches on his food before heading back for afternoon class.

_Now afternoon dismissal - time skip_

Most of the students have left at this time except for Ellie and Elise.

Satoshi as always said goodbye to Ellie before heading out of his class.

And when he left his class, as usual he gets to meet Serena leaving her class as well.

As usual he called" Serena".

While she looks back at the guy calling her.

She mutters" Satoshi, it's you?"

He told her" Serena yes it's me and we get to meet again".

She told her" I know by the way you got something you want to share".

He stated" Something concerning about the weekends again".

Satoshi begins" Looks like there were numerous people in the streets during weekends".

She told him" Well of course that's why it's called weekends. Anyway I think the population has something to do with the shops".

Serena clarifies" Since the shops were the one attracting the customers except for the market. Since it's obvious it will be populated during the weekends because that's where we get our food form the seas".

He told her" You're right, I guess I can't say anything more about it".

He stated" And for my second question this might be a little tricky".

Satoshi flustered" Do you have a date on weekends?"

Serena mutters" Huh? Date?" ; she yelled" Wait and why did you try to bring that question?"

She asked him" Could it be you are concerned on whom I will date?"

He told her" Well I think I guess I ask this question since I think it might not be bad to know since as your friend I have the privilege to know it".

She clarifies" But this is a different question?"

She told him" Anyway my answer for that is no".

Serena shrilled" And don't try to ask me for one because I will definitely reject it".

She told him" Oh not much time left, I guess I'll see you next week at school. Bye".

And with that she dashes down the hallway while leaving the school premises.

Satoshi utters" Wait, what was that all about".

As for Serena she was walking home, she told herself" Thank you, Satoshi for bringing that question up but I think I found the one I want to date".

_**To be continued**_

**And that ends the fifth chapter, the bottom part seems to be interesting. Review and feed-back as usual, this is vanilla869 now signing off. Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Day 6- April 22_

Satoshi is actually practicing wielding a sword inside Primrose Academy.

He told himself with confidence" Somehow, I'm rally getting used to it".

Suddenly a little girl come running excited to the school grounds.

A student warns while she chases her" Hey, Maxine - I promise I'll get you".

Satoshi questions himself" Maxine, who was that girl anyway and why was the student chasing her?"

Serena shouted" Satoshi".

He muttered" Serena, what's wrong?"

She asked him" Did you see a student chasing a little girl?"

Satoshi politely answers back" Uh, yes - I think they went over that way".

He points Serena to the direction where Maxine is being chased.

Serena gladly thanked him" Thank you, Satoshi".

She hurries chasing Maxine and the little girl afterwards.

Satoshi questions himself again" Earlier there was Maxine and the girl then there's Serena who wants to chase after them. I mean what was the purpose that she was chasing them?"

He silently muttered" Could it be that girl is part of the student council or something?"

Satoshi told himself" OK, I'll try to follow them. I think it might not be bad to know after all".

_Minutes later_

Satoshi arrives at the spot where Maxine, Serena and another student ended.

The girl scolded" Maxine, didn't I tell you to stop messing around the school".

Maxine apologized" I'm sorry, sister".

Satoshi mutters" That girl is Maxine's sister".

The girl then tries to looked at the boy uttering words.

She questioned him" And you are?"

Satoshi apologizes" Good morning to you, I'm Satoshi sorry f I had interrupt something important between you and your younger sister".

The girl retorts back with a smile" Oh, it's fine - It's not a big deal anyway".

He tries to ask her" By the way Serena, who is this girl beside you?"

Serena apologizes" Oh Satoshi, sorry about this I should have told about it earlier".

She introduces to him the girl beside her" Anyway, this girl is Sadie. She is actually the vice president of our school and she comes from United Kingdom as of last year".

Satoshi awes in surprise" Vice president".

Sadie apologizes" Satoshi, really sorry about this - I should have introduced myself".

He retorts back with a smile" No, it's fine - It's not much of a problem anyway".

Satoshi questions her" Sadie, that little girl I'm thinking why does she call you sister, could it be?"

Maxine suddenly interrupts the scene and told him" Ah, about that Sadie is actually my sister".

Sadie heaves a sigh and told him" Yeah, just like what she said - It's all true".

He flustered telling Sadie" Ah, is that so?"

Sadie scolded her again" Maxine, you should sometimes learn to respect the people around you".

She apologizes" I'm sorry, sister - I promise I won't do it again".

She added" Also don't just barge into someone's conversations".

Sadie clarified with a smile" That is actually not good especially when you are talking to someone older than you".

Maxine happily nodded and respects her sister's advice.

Sadie apologizes to both of them" I'm really sorry for my little sister - she seems to be the energetic type although sometimes she can be naughty and rowdy".

She added" But she is actually kind to people".

Serena told her" Vice president, I think we understand that".

Satoshi added" Besides we already know your little sister Maxine is a good person to begin with".

She thanked the both of them" Thank you, president and Satoshi".

Maxine requested him all of a sudden" Satoshi, can you play with me?"

He responded with a big smile" Of course Maxine, I won't refuse to something like that".

Maxine delighted and told him back" Thank you, Satoshi".

Satoshi then begins to play with Maxine like children do as Serena and Sadie watches from the sidelines.

Serena told her" Vice president, it looks like your little sister is really having fun".

Sadie told her back with a little smile" I'm glad that she has".

She asked her" Huh, why what's wrong with her?"

She explained the truth" Actually when she is at home, she doesn't seem to be happy. But when I dragged her outside to the city, her mood seems to have changed".

Serena told her in relief" I'm glad that Maxine likes it best when she is outside instead of looking gloomy while being trapped inside the house".

Sadie thanked her again" Thank you, president".

Serena told her" But I didn't do anything for her".

Sadie shakes her head and clarifies telling her back" No, I should really thank you that you let my little sister stay at our school".

She retorts back happily" Ah, I see - Well it can't be be helped right besides I don't want to see her unhappy all the times".

Serena added" Also we should always be happy throughout our lives".

Sadie told her back" You're right, president".

_Suddenly the bell begins to ring_

Satoshi sadly told her" Maxine, that's actually the school bell and it also means our class is about to start. I'm sorry, let's play again sometime OK?"

Maxine happily nodded and told him" Sure, no problem and thank you for playing with me. I definitely have lots of fun".

Serena raised her voice" Satoshi, let's head to our class".

Satoshi nodded and told her" Sadie, you should also head to class".

Sadie nods and instructed" Maxine, come I shall keep you inside the student council room".

She happily agreed and followed her sister to that place.

Maxine waves her hand one last time" Satoshi, see you".

Satoshi waves his hand back at her" See you too, Maxine"

He told himself" Well there goes Maxine".

Serena worriedly told him while looking at her wristwatch" Satoshi, we must hurry - there's not much time left".

He nods and told her" Let's go, Serena".

Both proceed to their respective class after waving goodbye when they both reach the doors.

_Entering his class_

As Satoshi enters his class, Dawn worriedly asked him" Satoshi, where have you been?"

Citron smirked" Could it be you have gone courting a girl again".

Satoshi clarifies" No, it isn't like that - you know something, something".

Citron asked him" And what's that something you are referring to".

But before Satoshi can answer Citron's question, the teacher barges in the classroom.

Satoshi told him" Sorry, I must return to my seat".

Citron worriedly stated" Satoshi".

The teacher informs them" OK class get a 1/4 sheet of paper and we'll be starting with our pop quiz".

And with that their hectic school day has begun.

_Then time skip - the school bell has rang at this time_

Satoshi said in a tired manner" Men, I really hate that pop quiz and I don't know if I even get to have a passing score".

Citron told him" Oh that's too bad for you and I even help you studying for it".

Dawn added" Me, I think I got a high score on that quiz".

He blurted out suddenly" Oh I totally forgot I should be heading somewhere, I'll see you later".

And with that Satoshi quickly closes the door of his classroom.

Citron asked Dawn" What's wrong with him?"

Dawn retorted" Beats me, probably something he won't tell us due to some reasons".

Serena just came out from her classroom at this time while Satoshi shouted" Hey, Serena".

She glances at the boy shouting her name" Satoshi".

Satoshi told her" We got to meet again".

Serena asked him" Oh yeah, you're right. By the way , you got something you want to ask or share with me?"

He begins to speak" Serena, being a school president does it mean a lot to you".

He clarifies" I mean, what is it that you decide to be the school president".

Serena told him with a sad smile" Satoshi, from your question it does looks like you are concerning me. Anyway to answer your question for me being a school president is a heavy responsibility since if I don't do my job as one then I might be totally looked down by the students and even the vice president will do so and I'll probably ashamed of myself if that happens".

She added" And from what motivates me to become a school president, it was actually one time my mother was telling me that I should do something that will make proud of our family and thus with that I decided to become a school president just for that matter".

Satoshi continues to ask her" I see, then for my second question I'm going off-topic a bit - Do you usually exercise during the weekends?"

Serena told him" Oh, yes I do - I usually used a treadmill for exercise aside form the usual jogging".

Satoshi told her" Me, I do push-ups adding the jogging itself".

She told him" Oh, thanks for having a talk with me. Here".

Serena tosses the bread as usual to him.

Satoshi told her" Thanks, Serena".

She told him" Then I'll see you later".

As for Satoshi he devours on his food before returning to afternoon classes.

_Time skip - afternoon dismissal_

Satoshi waves goodbye to Ellie as usual before leaving the classroom.

Serena was also just leaving her classroom at this time.

But this time, Serena gets to glance at him before he was able to make a word.

She beckons and told him" I know what you want to talk about".

Satoshi begins to speak up" Then I'll begin - When was your worst day in your life?"

Serena recalls a bit before answering him" Ah, last year August 4 - I totally got scolded by most of my teachers and I was even the class president at that time".

She clenches her fist" That was really an embarrassing moment, I will never ever forget that in my life".

He questions her" Wait, what did you do to get scolded like that?"

She told him" I was not at my usual self, probably I go wild because of something".

He told her" I see, anyway for my second question it's more of a personal opinion - Do you usually want to be alone or gather with your friends".

She told him" Well that will depend on the situation - if you are in the happy mood, then you probably will gather with your friends but let's say you suddenly get into a fight then you'll probably want to stay alone thinking why you had a fight or what started it".

He told her" I see what an precise explanation you got there".

Serena clarifies" Satoshi, by the way I want to tell you something regarding this - If you got only one question to share with me for that day, please feel free to do so".

She worriedly told him" I'm afraid I should tell you this earvy because there might be a time when something happens to you, I don't know what I should do about it and also if you don't feel to question me for that day, that will also be fine with me".

He thanked her" I understand, thank you Serena".

She smiled and told him" You're welcome, by the way I need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow".

Satoshi told her" I'll see you tomorrow too".

A while later, Satoshi also starts to leave the school premises after Serena has done so.

**_To be continued_**

**And that is the end of the chapter, review and feed-back as usual. This is vanilla869 now signing off. Stay tune for the next chapter.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read the author's note at the end of this chapter**

Day_ 7 - April 23_

Satoshi was usually walking on his way to Primrose Academy.

His friend Ellie suddenly greets him all of a sudden coming from his back" Good morning, Satoshi".

He greeted her back" Good morning, Ellie".

Satoshi added" This kind of feels rare, I never had seen one of my classmates going together to school".

Ellie told him the truth" Ah, I actually got to oversleep for some reasons".

He told her" Like playing video games".

She clarifies" Hell no, I'm not someone who feels to do something like that. To tell you the truth, one of my friends has been bugging me with a question".

Satoshi tries to mock her" That you don't expect to her".

Ellie whines" at him" Hey how did you know that I was going to say that".

He whispers to her" It's really obvious from your words".

She scowled" What, how was that even possible?"

Satoshi seriously stated" I happen to hear one of your friends mentioning that there is one of my friends who was having a dilemma of her own".

He continued" Then I try to think if I really had a friend like that, since Citron and Hikari didn't have that kind of personality during that day. I thought it might be one of my close friends and since I can't even think one to begin with. I figured out that it was definitely you, Ellie".

Ellie answers in a soft voice" I see but I think you got a point there".

Satoshi tries to look at his wristwatch while Ellie continues talking to him.

He told her as if going in a hurry" Ellie, sorry I'm going ahead of you. I guess I'll meet you again in the classroom - see you later".

Satoshi quickly rushes out of Ellie's sight as he dashed his way to school without even hearing Ellie saying goodbye to him.

Ellie was left questioning herself" Why was he acting like that".

But she ended up giggling herself while continuing on her way to school.

_Inside the academy_

Satoshi huffs from exhaustion" Men, that was really close".

He told himself" If I was seen talking to her, I wonder how Citron and Hikari will think about it".

He decides to clear his head for after what happened earlier.

Suddenly a schoolgirl in a white horse shouted to him.

The schoolgirl warned while trying to control the horse" Out of the way, young man".

Satoshi dodges the white horse as the girl alights slowly from her horse while entering the school.

He told himself after seeing the pretty schoolgirl" Wow, there was even a student like these nowadays".

He stuttered with his words while looking her eye to eye" Who are you anyway?"

The girl introduces herself" Oh I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Lexie and I'm actually a princess from my hometown country Portugal".

Satoshi murmurs himself" That's strange why would a princess want to attend school and from what I know princess are tend to be rich people".

He becomes more flustered with his words" A princess coming to school?"

Lexie explained" Oh about that it's because I was actually looking for a prestigious school since I'll be staying here for time being. Then I stumbled upon this school in which they actually enroll transferee or special students from overseas. Thus I ended up entering this school through my own desire".

He clarified" I see well you don't need to worry anything about this school since students here tend to live a happy life anyway".

Satoshi added" Oh I also forgot to introduce myself, I'm Satoshi and I'm actually a second year student- nice to meet you Lexie".

Lexie told him" Same to you Satoshi and I'm also a second year student since I was said to be a transferee from another school".

She apologizes" And I'm sorry about my white horse - it tends to disobey me for some reasons".

Satoshi told her" No, it's fine - there's nothing you need to apologize and besides I think your horse a little friendly in my opinion".

Lexie asked him" You think so?"

He told her" I'm pretty sure of it, I think your horse just gets overacted a little".

She mutters in a low voice" I see, thanks for your kindness Satoshi".

He told her with a smile" You're welcome, Lexie. Should I call you princess?"

She told him" Lexie is fine, no need for formalities".

Satoshi silently nods while mesmerizing again with the girl she just met.

_Suddenly the bell begins to ring_

Satoshi told her" Oh that is actually the school bell and it actually means that students must hurry up to their respective classes since class is about to start".

Lexie told her" I see then I'll be heading to my class, I'll probably see you later".

Satoshi ask her" If you want I can show you the different parts of what this school has, maybe after morning dismissal?"

She vows her head and told him" Sure it will be my pleasure to have you assist me, I shall have you as my tour guide for today".

He told her" You're welcome then I'll see you later Lexie".

She now continues to the inside of the school premises while Satoshi tries his best dashing to his classroom while trying to catch up if he make it on-time to class 2A.

Reluctantly Lexie and Satoshi ended up just in time entering their classroom and designated seat.

Both Lexie and Satoshi said in unison" Thank goodness we made it just in time".

_Entering the classroom_

Satoshi successfully enters his classroom and exclaimed himself" Just barely made it in time".

Hikari retorts with folded arms" You're late, Satoshi".

Citron asked him" Is there anything why it took so long to enter the classroom".

He clarifies by raising his voice" Look, Hikari - the teacher isn't here yet. How can you say I'm late".

Hikari told him" It's because you never come to school before a few minutes left to waste".

Satoshi answered in a dumbfounded manner" Ah, OK".

Satoshi clarifies" I only happen to meet another student and I was just showing her the way to the classroom".

Citron told him" And who is this "her" you are talking about , oh i think I get it".

He tries to mock him" I'm sure the new student is a girl - way to go for you".

Satoshi whines" And why do you think it was a girl, you didn't even have any proof?"

Citron felt morose after feeling defeated to his question.

Suddenly their teacher arrives.

Thus their second day for the second week for class session begins.

_Now lunch dismissal_

Citron and Hikari as usual left before him.

Satoshi told Ellie his goodbye before completely leaving the room.

Just when the time he left his classroom, Serena was also seen leaving her classroom at the same time.

Satoshi approaches her" Serena".

Serena glances at the boy calling her" Satoshi".

He told her" It's good that I was able to catch you".

She ask him" Huh, why - are you in a hurry?"

Satoshi told her with a bit of smile" Sort of".

Serena told him" I see, by the way - I want you to have this".

She hands an item to him ; she instructed" Try to turn it on".

Satoshi nods and follows Serena's instructions.

He ended turning on the item.

The item reads" You are now eligible to tone down your questions. Keep try to satisfy with the girl you are interacting. Someday she might be the one for you".

Satoshi stuttered with his words" The one for me".

He continued" Oh and since we are here, how about some questions - would you like to hear it".

Serena told him" Of course I do - That's the reason you approach me right".

Satoshi nods and told himself" OK here it goes".

He gasped a bit before he begins" Do you envy rich people?"

Satoshi scratches his head" I'm not sure if I ask you correctly".

Serena told him" No, it's fine - Regarding the answer to your question. Hmm, sometimes I do and sometimes I don't".

She explained" Depends on the person, even if he or she is rich - if the person has a spoiled or snobbish attitude, tendency is I won't be jealous about it but if the person is a hardworking or a stabilized life then I'll probably be jealous about it".

Serena asked him" So what do you think?"

Satoshi unsure how to answer her" Uh, I think that will probably the right answer".

The item starts to respond again" Do you have another question in mind?"

Satoshi murmurs to himself" Huh, isn't Serena the one should be asking this?"

He just taps the "no" choice to the item.

Serena told him" Oh, then that should end our conversation, by the way here catch this".

She tosses a food to him.

Satoshi dazzles with the food" Oh , yakisoba pan".

Serena winks and told him" See you".

Satoshi tries to ask her" Wait, what is this item anyway?"

Serena told him" It's a secret".

A few steps far form him, she murmurs giggling to herself" It's a love-o-meter".

_Few minutes later_

Satoshi role calls" Lexie, you can come out now".

Lexie comes out of her classroom after Serena has completely left.

He told her" Then I'll show you the different parts of this school".

Satoshi accompanies Lexie on viewing the parts of the school.

He told her while pointing each place" This is the auditorium".

Satoshi explained" It's where music classes are held".

Lexie added" Like a concert".

Satoshi nods and told her" Yeah, something like that".

He told her" Now next place".

They ended up in another part of the school.

He told her" This is the gymnasium".

Satoshi explained" It is where students have their physical education classes and also where the opening and closing of school ceremony is held".

Lexie nods and told him" Oh, I think I heard something about this anyway thanks for clarifying".

He told her" Then to the next place".

Satoshi and Lexie end up in another place.

They ended up a little bit outside the school.

He told her" This is the school grounds, it can be also called school campus".

Satoshi explained" This is where students usually hang out after morning and afternoon dismissal. It is also the place where the list of students for each class is seen during the first day".

Lexie told him" Ah, I think I know about this".

Satoshi told her" Then we have the next place".

They now ended somewhere back inside the school .

He told her" Voila, this is the school canteen".

Satoshi explained" This is where students usually have their lunchtime, to tell you the truth- this place is always crowded".

He reminded" It comes with a first come first served basis - you should be prompt to have your turn and always be alert yourself to what food they offer because the menu changes everyday".

Lexie added" Quite hectic, isn't it?"

He told her" Yeah, I guess you could say that - but for me I always had someone to help me with my lunch".

She told him" She must be a good friend to you since you always rely on her a lot".

He told her" Well yeah, most of the times I did rely on her".

Satoshi told her again" And those were the most important places in this school, next time I shall introduce you to the rooms of each club and maybe even the room of the student council and I might also show you the room of the principal if possible".

Lexie told him" It will be a pleasure to show me those, but for today I thank you for showing me some parts of the school".

He told her" You have my gratitude".

Suddenly the school bell rings.

Satoshi shouted" Crap, I didn't have time to eat lunch".

He heaves a sigh" Now what?"

Lexie told him" I'll inform the principal about this and maybe even your teacher".

Satoshi moans" But maybe they won't allo0w me".

She told him" In that case, I plead them to the utmost that I can".

Lexie added" By the way, my principal is actually my father and your teacher I think is my uncle so I won't have any problem regarding that".

Satoshi stammers with his words" What father and uncle - are you telling me the truth?"

Lexie explained" Yes, the guy named Vincent is actually my father and the teacher in your class was my uncle to begin with. For some reasons, we don't have the same surname but we are very close to each other".

Satoshi hold her two hands" Thank you, Lexie - I really owe you for this".

Lexie blushes a bit and told him" Oh, this isn't a problem to me - anyway I'll be heading off to their place. See you and have a good day, Satoshi".

Lexie now heads off to her father and uncle to beg them.

Things turn out correctly, Satoshi was able to eat his lunch and also enters his class.

But in exchange, he was given a homework by his so-called teacher to write the words" I will always eat my lunch on time" 500 times on 1 piece of paper.

_Afternoon dismissal_

Citron and Hikari already had left at this time.

Satoshi told Ellie in a weird manner" Ellie, I'm off".

Ellie told him" See you tomorrow, Satoshi".

Just when he left the room, Serena already left the room at this time.

Satoshi mutters in a sleepy manner" Headache".

Serena tries to call his attention but he completely ignores it as he make his way leaving the school corridor.

Serena mutters" Satoshi, what's wrong?"

**_To be continued_**

**A/N: On some cases, I will be doing the chapter will the start of a cliffhanger to imply the continuation on what will happen.**

**And also sometimes I will go beyond the limit of 2000 words like in this chapter.**

**Well that's it for this chapter - I'm sure you know why Satoshi ignore Serena. Anyway review and feedback - it's OK if I didn't receive anything as long you got to enjoy my story. ****This is vanilla869 now signing off and stay tune for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Day 8 - April 24_

A drowsy Satoshi told himself" Finally my detention is done, that 500 times punishment sure is a big headache to me".

As he was now on his way to school, a thing just crashed suddenly out of nowhere.

The girl quickly apologized to him for the commotion" I'm really sorry about this".

But she quickly escape afterwards without letting Satoshi even utter a word from his mouth.

Satoshi was puzzled with the girl she just encountered" What was that about anyway?"

Then he continues on his way entering Primrose Academy, his own school where he got his detention yesterday.

Just when he successfully entered the academy, a girl in a jet plane warned" Hey you, out of my way".

Satoshi only nods as he quickly moved out of the girl who told him to do so.

He muttered very confused to himself" Was that the same girl I met earlier?"

The girl now hops out of her jet plane while taking off her helmet.

She sighed" Ah, that was fun".

Satoshi now stares at the girl if he can get any idea about her.

The girl was actually wearing the school uniform for Primrose Academy as well.

He stuttered with his words after completely trance on her looks" Wait you're the same girl from earlier".

The girl asked to clarify matters" Huh, are you sure about that?"

She now looks at the boy to get a clue about what he was talking about.

The girl pointed at him reacting in a surprise" You're right, the same person who I crashed with earlier".

She stammers with her words" But how come you are in this school?"

Satoshi clarifies telling her the same thing" Hey, that should be my question, what are you doing in this school?"

The girl apologized to him" Pardon for the intrusion, I am actually a student on this academy".

Satoshi asked her" Then call you tell me a bit about yourself?"

The girl introduced herself in excitement" I'm Fuuro as you can see from earlier I tend to be flying a jet plane. Basically to make it short, I am a pilot or flyer to begin with".

He dazzled" Wow that's cool - a schoolgirl operating a plane, I never even seen a person doing that".

Satoshi added with a surprise reaction" This must be the first time I hear something like this".

Fuuro added" Not only that, I'm actually a very famous pilot to be exact. Usually I was seen flying with a jet plane but sometimes I do operate on different flying vehicles whether it will be jet planes, mini planes, airplanes, helicopters, etc... As long something that can fly, I had the power to control them. Bet you didn't know I also owned a airport here in this city".

Satoshi told her with a smile" Really, so I think since birth you must been dreaming to operate a plane to yourself".

Fuuro wholeheartedly told him" Yes, ever since I was little - I've been reading a lot of books about airplanes. I've always try to look at the sky wondering someday if I can get to fly an airplane to myself. Then I try to enter an academy where pilots are trained. Years passed, I've successfully let my first airplane flown through the sky then I become famous after a few months since I was always seen in advertising commercials".

He told her" Wow, that's great for someone like you - You already had something in life. You even said you own an airport - I'll probably be visiting it when I had time to do so ".

She told him with a big smile" Thank you, I'll be looking forward to that day".

Satoshi ponders" Me I still wonder what I want to do in life, maybe I need a few years before I can find out what i really wish in life".

Fuuro assures him" Don't worry I'm sure you'll get to find something you want, just have faith in yourself eventually that goal will come into your life".

Satoshi thanked her" Thank you, Fuuro".

Fuuro asked him" Since you are the first person that approach me, I'm thinking if you want to see me how I operate a plane step by step?"

Satoshi mutters in a low voice" Maybe not today because I still need things to take care of".

She told him with a sad smile" Oh I see, too bad I'm planning to show you my ace up the sleeve for operating one".

Satoshi told her" No, it's fine - I can always approach you some other day".

Fuuro told her" You're right then let's proceed to our respective classrooms".

_Suddenly the school bell rang_

Satoshi told her" And there you go, the school bell just chimed".

Fuuro nods and told him" Let's continue then".

Both now made their way to their respective classrooms.

_Entering their classroom_

Satoshi dazed with the girl she just saw while suddenly blurting out" Hey guys good morning, I think I found someone very interesting today".

Citron added" Interesting you say, Satoshi, I think you really had changed a lot".

Hikari directly asked him" Wait, was it a boy or a girl?"

He happily told them" It's a girl and Fuuro was her name".

Hikari respond in a confused manner" Fuuro?'

Citron answered in a suspicious manner" I never heard of that name before, could she be a transferee".

Satoshi unsure but tries to answer them back" This one I'm not sure about this, I'll try to ask her about this although I'm sure she will say she's a transferee".

Suddenly their teacher enters the class.

Satoshi gulps his throat trying to hold a pile of paper.

Citron ask him in concern" What's wrong, Satoshi - aren't you feeling well?"

Hikari, Ellie and the rest of his classmates also looks at him in concern as well.

Satoshi stutters with his word while quivering at what will happen to him" No, I'm fine - just not at my usual self".

His teacher glares at him" So Satoshi how is your homework. Would you care to leave it on the table?"

Satoshi stutters with his words" Yes, teacher".

He murmurs to himself" Ok here goes nothing".

He now placed the detention homework on the teacher's table.

The teacher told him" Very well now return to your seat, we shall start the class".

And their third day for the second week has start except a hectic day for Satoshi.

_Now afternoon dismissal_

In the end Satoshi only passed out and didn't even listen to the teacher's explanation since he doesn't want to hear the teacher's comment to him.

Citron pats him on his back" Satoshi, you need to wake up - it's lunch time already".

Although he didn't give any response in return.

Citron tries whispering to him" Satoshi, you will definitely run out of food in the cafeteria if you still don't wake up".

Satoshi murmurs on his sleep" Whatever, I'm not hungry anyway".

Citron told Hikari" It's no use, he still can't wake up".

Hikari smirked" I got a plan, how about this".

She walloped Satoshi's back in which he suddenly got awake.

Satoshi crowed" Ouch that hurts- who did that anyway?"

Hikari lied" Not me".

Satoshi stares at Citron.

Citron wailed" Why are you looking at me like that?"

He glares at him" So it was you, Citron".

Citron clarifies" But I'm not the person who will do something like that".

Hikari and Ellie only giggles while Citron thinks that they were acting suspicious.

Citron concedes" OK, fine it's my fault".

Hikari chuckles" See, I know you would say that".

Citron glares at Hikari while clenching his fist" Hikari, you will definitely pay for this".

Satoshi told the two" Calm down, you two".

But Citron and Hikari made a scary glare back to him.

Satoshi only sulks feeling defeated" Maybe not, I think I'll just head somewhere else".

In the end, he ended up leaving the classroom without saying goodbye to either one of them.

Usually when Satoshi leaves the classroom, Serena also does the same however on this day it seems that her presence was not seen.

Satoshi murmurs to himself" Serena is not here, I wonder where I should eat lunch".

He was then saved by a female student, she told him handing the food" Here how about you take this".

Satoshi accepts the food" Thank you".

The girl quickly walks out of his sight, he didn't even get a chance to get her name.

Satoshi quickly devours the food before proceeding to the washroom before returning to the incoming afternoon class.

A while later the school bell chimed again as all students are encouraged to return to their respective classes.

Satoshi quickly returns to his class while the others followed then the teacher trudges in all of a sudden

Thus their afternoon classes starts.

_Time skip - now afternoon dismissal_

Citron and Hikari already left at this time.

Ellie was seen scribbling some notes on his notebook.

Satoshi as always told goodbye to her before completely leaving the classroom.

This time when he was seen leaving the classroom, Serena was seen leaving hers at the same time.

Satoshi quickly approaches her" Serena".

Serena retorts with a smile" Satoshi, oh it's you anything you want to share or ask me?"

Satoshi eagerly ask her" Good timing for my first question - Where did you went during lunchtime since I haven't seen you coming out of your classroom?"

Serena truthfully told him" Ah, I actually didn't come out of my classroom since I was the student in charge for the day after morning class".

Satoshi flustered" Was that the only reason".

Serena told him" Yes, what else could it be?"

The device responds from Satoshi's point" Do you have a second question?"

Satoshi quickly asked her" My second question will be something related to the future - Do you wish what to do in life for the next few years?"

He clarifies" Well to tell you the truth, today i met a girl named Fuuro and I was kind off amazed with her goal - however for me I'm still wondering myself what I want in life so how about you?"

Serena told him" Oh this one I'm pretty sure - getting married and having kids I think I'll also add studying overseas".

Satoshi told her" Looks like to me, they are normal things that people wish for".

Serena retorts with a worried personality" Well I guess you could say that, anyway I need to hurry- I'm still heading somewhere, see you".

Serena quickly leaves the school corridors while heading out of the school premises.

Satoshi questions himself" It seems to me Serena is acting weird, what's with her anyway?"

He murmurs silently to himself" Well it's not that I'm worried about her, right?"

Satoshi also left the school promises few minutes later after Serena has successfully left.

**_To be continued_**

**Fyi: The girl that give Satoshi the food for lunch will probably be reveal in Chapter 10  
**

**That's all for now, the next chapter shall probably be up in the next few days. vanilla869 now signing off.  
**


End file.
